Ice formation or accretion on the leading edge of an aircraft engine inlet may adversely affect air flow into the engine. Furthermore, ice formations near or on an inlet of an aircraft nacelle can detach and impact the engine fan blades potentially causing damage to the engine, thereby resulting in reduced performance and/or negatively impacting operating margins of the aircraft. Pneumatic thermal anti-icing systems route heated air to a chamber in the nacelle to heat the surface of the inlet to prevent the formation of ice. These anti-ice systems often have a nozzle supplying the heated air to the chamber. The heated air from the nozzle may cause areas of localized heat with corresponding localized high peak temperatures on the surface of the nacelle receiving the direct jet impingement, thereby causing damage to the surface (e.g., deformation, loss of structural strength or margins, etc.) and/or necessitating selection of relatively more expensive material(s) to withstand the high localized temperatures.